


Come Join The World Of NANA!

by SacredWarrior



Category: Nana (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredWarrior/pseuds/SacredWarrior
Summary: Here are headcanons, scenarios, drabbles, and preferences for the anime and manga series NANA! I'm always taking requests for it and if you wish to request something, visit my Tumblr blog, submit an ask, and let me know if you have an account here:Black Stones And TrapnestOR you can comment with a request! Either way, the request will be posted both on here and on Tumblr! I hope you enjoy!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Nana Osaki SFW/NSFW Headcanons with a Female Reader

**Anon asked: Hi could you write some sfw &nsfw head cannons for nana osaki x f!reader? 🥺💓💕 Thank u sm!!**

**~~SFW~~**

  1. Approaching Nana is not an easy task since she comes off as aloof and intimidating yet beautiful to most people. But don’t worry! Nana is quite easy to talk to and whether you meet her on your own or through a mutual friend, she’ll accept you with semi-open arms.
  2. Don’t get things twisted though. It takes a lot for Nana to open up to someone and she doesn’t talk about herself to people she doesn’t know. If you ask questions or get curious, she’ll only answer so much and she’ll tell you if she doesn’t wanna talk about whatever the subject is. In return, Nana won’t ask you anything personal about your own life or past unless you bring it up in conversation.
  3. How Nana opens/warms up to you depends on when you meet her in life. If you meet her while she’s in Tokyo after her break-up with Ren, then you’ll have an easier time since she’s at a more stable time in her life and is trying to strike it big in the music industry. If you meet her after Ren’s death and her departure from Tokyo, getting close to her will be pretty difficult because of all the trauma and pain she’s gone through. Either way, you’ll have to prove yourself to Nana if you wanna get in her good graces.
  4. Nana has never dated a woman before so if you wanna explore your attraction to her, you’ll have to make the first move. She’ll be flustered and sputter a bit but she’ll come around when you give her enough time. If you really wanna get Nana’s attention, be bold and unapologetic about it. She might complain and bitch at you but anyone can tell she’s not really mad. Go easy on the poor gal will ya?
  5. Sadly being with Nana isn’t gonna be all sunshine and rainbows. Balancing her career and personal life is one of the biggest struggles she has to face daily and there will be times when she’ll choose BLAST over you. Nana will not abandon her career for the sake of your relationship but she doesn’t want to lose you either. If you have a career of your own, then that makes things much better but there will be some tension if you’re better at balancing things than she is.
  6. Another flaw of being with Nana is how possessive and manipulative she is. Once you establish yourself as a constant in her life, Nana’s not letting go of you. She’s like a pit bull that’s locked onto you and she’ll bite anyone that tries to hurt you. Nana’s possessiveness isn’t as straightforward as Shin’s and you probably won’t even realize that she has this trait unless you’re very good at observing and reading between the lines. But Nana’s possessiveness is smothering and it can feel like you’re catering to her all the time like you’re some kind of pet. She also suffers from anxiety, often having panic attacks but she tries to keep it a secret from you so she doesn’t worry you.
  7. Once Nana gets used to you and being in a relationship with you, she’ll start taking charge and initiating things more often. She doesn’t want you doing all the work because she’ll feel guilty which is due to how independent she is.
  8. If you’re the kind of gal who takes no bullshit and will call Nana out to nip things in the bud, prepare yourself for an argument that will most likely end in tears. It will most likely be similar to the fight Nana had with Shin in Episode 36. The best way to resolve things with Nana is to stick to your guns and not fall for her tactics. Be the bigger person and Nana will respect you more.
  9. Nana’s toxic traits and independence stem from her abandonment issues caused by her mother and Ren. She doesn’t want to lose any more people in her life and she doesn’t wanna be hurt again. But Nana is fully aware of her bad traits and wants to change but doesn’t know how to. She’s so used to running away from her problems that she’s made an art form out of it. Nana facing her issues head on will take a firm hand as well as patience from you. Show her that she’s not alone as well as support her wholeheartedly and she’ll be by your side, purring like a kitten.



**~~NSFW~~**

  1. Nana’s only had one sexual partner (Ren) and she’s never had sex with a woman before so when you two start to become intimate, you’ll have to take the lead for a while since Nana has no idea what she’s doing and she’ll just be fumbling around which will lead to giggles between you two.
  2. Nana’s sex drive is pretty average and she’s generally cautious too. But since she doesn’t have to worry about pregnancy this time around, she’ll definitely take more risks and can get pretty wild if she’s pushed far enough. Nana prefers to have sex in the privacy of her own home and if you suggest having sex somewhere else, she’ll get flustered and yell at you but she won’t turn you down if you take a more physical approach. The only places Nana is willing to have sex with you is her dressing room, backstage after a concert, and in your car. You try to suggest anywhere else and you’ll get shut down with a quickness.
  3. Once Nana gets used to having sex with you, she’s gonna start being more dominate and initiating sex more often. She prefers giving over receiving and she prefers to use her fingers and tongue over sex toys but she isn’t opposed to using them either. Nana’s fingering game is on point and if you like it rough and fast, she’s perfect for you! Nana’s tongue game is just as good if not better and she’ll be between your legs for so long that they’ll go numb!
  4. As for sex toys, Nana’s never used them before so you’ll have to take her to a sex shop and show her the various things that can be used to spice up your sex life. Nana will be quite awkward and embarrassed since she’s not one to discuss sex so openly so she needs to be eased into the experimentation. Patience is a virtue with her!
  5. Nana will definitely have her own collection of vibrators, dildos, and strap-ons and yes they will be big. Size queen anyone? But she will definitely have plenty of lube as well to make you comfortable. Nana also loves spanking, handcuffs, blindfolding, and choking. Her main no-no is anal. She doesn’t wanna give or receive that! The most she’ll do is fingering but that’s all you’ll get in that category! As far as dirty talk is concerned, Nana doesn’t like to be called degrading names nor does she like to use them. Don’t even try the humiliation thing or Nana won’t be fucking you for quite a while!
  6. When receiving, Nana will be putty in your hands. She’ll moan, beg, and gasp as her orgasms make her body shake and quiver. She’ll be having spasgasms instead and she’ll be singing in a whole different way! Nana obviously likes it rough and she loves to be manhandled so don’t worry about hurting her when it comes to using the toys. You’ll definitely be using hers instead of yours because she likes them big and don’t hold back either! If things ever do get out of hand between you two, there’s always a safeword and it’s BLAST as one would expect.
  7. The most rounds Nana will do with you is 2 but to make up for it, she’ll make sure that they’re as long as possible so you’ll be fully sated and satisfied especially if your sex drive is higher than hers. If she’s too tired to have sex with you, then you’ll have to settle for masturbating. If Nana’s not into it, it’s not happening at all.
  8. One of Nana’s secret fantasies is sexting and having phone sex. But she’s ashamed to admit it because of her status as a musician and because she’s too worried about anything on her phone or yours getting leaked out to the public for everyone to see. If you decide to initiate things by sending her a dirty picture/text or calling her while masturbating, Nana will literally drop her phone in shock and have a shocked Pikachu face. Nana.exe has blue-screened! But she’ll come around eventually so don’t worry. However there are gonna be some ground rules to prevent anyone else from seeing/overhearing you two or leaking everything to the public. If that ever happened, Nana would be mortified!
  9. Aftercare with Nana is the only time she’ll be slow and sensual with you. It’ll also be one of the few times she starts opening up to you, talking to you about things she normally wouldn’t talk about with anyone else. Nana’s way of giving aftercare is taking a luxurious shower with you and massaging your sore muscles while whispering sweet praises to you. Afterwards, she’ll cuddle with you while having a smoke. If you smoke as well, then she’ll share a cigarette with you which is very rare for her. Nana definitely lets you get away with things she wouldn’t allow anyone else to do but that’s only one of the many signs of how much she loves you and even though she acts like a tsundere about it, she’ll do anything to keep you in her life and she’ll always love you no matter what happens!




	2. Shin and Nobu NSFW Alphabet: I, J, K, O, and X

**Anon asked: HELLO. can I request I, J, K, O, and X for Shin? I’m not sure if you do more than one character but if so, can I also request those letters for Nobu?**

**~~Shin~~**

**I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…): This depends on what Shin thinks of you. If you’re just a one-night stand or a client, then he’ll be mostly detatched and not giving much of a shit in all honesty. Wham, bam, thank you ma'am. But if Shin wants you to be his, then he’s pulling out all the stops. He’ll make you feel special and sexy to the point where your heart will explode. Shin will treat you like the princess you are and lavish you in lots of love!

 **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon): Surprisingly, Shin doesn’t really masturbate that often. Why would he need to when he has his S/O for that? Plus he finds it more fun to masturbate with someone else instead of doing it alone by himself while watching porn.

 **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks): Shin’s main kink is praise/dirty talk and he also has a Mommy/Mistress kink.

 **O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc): Shin prefers to give oral because that’s what he’s used to doing. It’s actually quite rare that he receives oral which is pretty sad because his skill at oral is like no other. Shin’s tongue is one hell of a weapon (he can even flip it upside down!) and he has many self-named techniques that he’ll use on your clit to make you have more orgasms than you know how to deal with! Shin will definitely have you spoiled when it comes to oral!

 **X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words): Shin has a pretty amazing weapon in his pants and he’s a shower to boot. When fully erect, he’s about 7 inches long and 3 inches thick. His dick is also pretty vascular and those veins feel damn good when he’s pounding you! The carpet obviously doesn’t match the drapes and he’s as smooth as a baby’s bottom when it comes to pubic hair. Shin doesn’t play when it comes to maintaining appearances!

**~~Nobu~~**

**I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…): Nobu doesn’t have sex with anyone unless he cares about them so it’s safe to say that he’s quite intimate in bed and is definitely a romantic at heart. Yes this does include things like rose petals, silk sheets, massages, and sweet words. Nobu is 100% focused on you and it’s quite intense with how in tune he is with you. Your orgasm with Nobu will be so powerful that it’ll bring you to tears!

 **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon): When he’s single, Nobu will jack off to his secret collection of erotica DVDs every so often. He does have raging hormones after all and he doesn’t do one-night stands. When in a relationship, Nobu will only masturbate if he has to be away from you for a long period of time. He has to satisfy himself somehow!

 **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks): Nobu’s main kink is body worship. He also likes sensation play and orgasm denial.

 **O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc): Nobu prefers to receive oral but not because he’s selfish. It’s because he doesn’t think he’s very good at oral which isn’t true. He’s very thorough and methodical when it comes to eating pussy and he could get off just from eating you out alone! Nobu also loves to use his fingers which will make the experience even more sensual!

 **X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words): Nobu is a grower and he doesn’t disappoint. When fully erect, he stands at about 5.7 inches and his girth is about 5 inches thick. He has a special vein that runs along the underside of his dick which feels amazing inside of you to boot! The carpet definitely matches the drapes and Nobu does have pubic hair but he keeps it all clean shaven and trimmed whether he’s single or not. He doesn’t want a jungle down there!


	3. Shin NSFW Alphabet: Everything Else

**Anon asked: Could you do Shin for the NSFW alphabet hc**

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex): Shin isn’t really good at giving aftercare since he’s never had to do so before. Usually he’s the one receiving it. The most Shin will do with you is smoke a cigarette with you if you smoke and engage in pillow talk while massaging any part of your body that’s sore. Don’t forget bubble baths too!

 **B = Body Part** (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s): Shin’s favorite body part is his tongue which he takes pride in using to make his S/O scream. His favorite body part on his S/O is their legs. He loves to rub, kiss, and caress them and won’t hesitate to compliment them either!

 **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically…I’m a disgusting person): Shin’s cum tastes pretty decent for someone who drinks buckets and smokes like a chimney. He makes sure to keep a healthy diet to balance things out and his cum is the perfect balance between thick and watery so it’s easy to swallow.

 **D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs): Shin has had sex with Ren before when they were both tipsy. Don’t tell Nana!

 **E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?): Don’t let Shin’s age fool you! He has experience for days thanks to his job as a prostitute and yes he definitely knows what he’s doing. He is a professional after all!

 **F = Favorite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual): Shin’s favorite sex position is [The Knight](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsexpositions.club%2Fpositions%2F465.html&t=YTFlMDBmNWJlMmI1MzcxNzIwYTU2ZmNjMGFlNDI2NGFmNTlkYTM3MCxBUFhSS1VENg%3D%3D&b=t%3ARnCubQChPkE2Vdli6cAqLg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fblackstonesandtrapnest.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F633664891402780672%2Fcould-you-do-shin-for-the-nsfw-alphabet-hc&m=1&ts=1611555379) without a doubt. He also likes the [Backwards Cowgirl](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsexpositions.club%2Fpositions%2F185.html&t=ZGI2NGVjMzI5ZWY2NjQ4MmNlZGE3ZmJmOWFjYjgyZTI2N2VkYTg4MCxBUFhSS1VENg%3D%3D&b=t%3ARnCubQChPkE2Vdli6cAqLg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fblackstonesandtrapnest.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F633664891402780672%2Fcould-you-do-shin-for-the-nsfw-alphabet-hc&m=1&ts=1611555379) as a close second.

 **G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous,etc): If Shin’s with a client, then he’s pretty serious and doesn’t express much emotion. He’s all business in that scenario. When Shin is with his S/O however, the difference is like night and day. He’ll definitely crack a joke or two and say some rather dirty things that’ll either make you laugh or make you cringe. Either way, snickers and giggles will be had in bed with Shin if you’re his S/O!

 **H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc): When it comes to pubic hair, Shin is as smooth as a baby’s bottom and always makes sure to maintain his appearance. Gotta look good for the ladies after all! Obviously the carpet doesn’t match the drapes and his hair is brown which is his natural hair color.

 **L = Location** (Favorite places to do the do): Shin’s favorite places to have sex (aside from the bedroom and a hotel room) are the studio and his dressing room. He likes the risk that comes with it and it gives him a rush like no other!

 **M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going): Shin’s biggest turn-on is dirty talk. Talking dirty in his ear will definitely make his dick hard and if you start touching and kissing on him, he’s putty in your hands. Teasing and building up the sexual tension is a huge motivator for Shin and it never fails to make him horny!

 **N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs): Shin’s biggest turn-off is verbal humiliation and degradation. He absolutely will not do it whether it’s giving or receiving. He doesn’t care much for physical humiliation/degradation either and prefers not to do it.

 **P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.): Shin likes it rough and fast hands down. But he’s not against being slow and sensual either depending on his partner’s needs/wants. His ideal pace is to start slow and then get faster. Shin likes the anticipation and build-up of it all.

 **Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc): Shin loves quickies and they’ll happen pretty often, mostly when Shin is too busy for the full course. If you’re around Shin and he’s feeling horny, he’s gonna drag you away for a quick fuck regardless of what’s going on!

 **R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc): Shin is a big risk taker when it comes to sex and definitely likes to experiment! This is where the aforementioned quickies come in. He’s not scared of getting caught or being overheard but the sheer risk of it all gives Shin a rush like never before! To Shin, sex is boring as hell if there’s no risk being taken! He’ll also engage in sexting too and pretty boldly when it’s in a verbal sense.

 **S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…): Unsurprisingly, Shin does indeed have a lot of stamina and can go for up to 4 rounds if you let him. He has a high libido that generally goes unmatched and sometimes it can seem like a curse.

 **T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?): Of course Shin owns toys! Did you really expect anything less? Shin loves to use his toys and they’re usually used on him since he’s pretty submissive in bed but in the rare instances when he takes a dominant approach, he’ll definitely use his toys on his S/O if they want him to and he’ll have a lot of fun in the process!

 **U = Unfair** (How much they like to tease): Ohhhhh boy does Shin love to tease! He loves to rile you up and keep doing small things to you to keep you turned on and constantly begging but he’s not gonna do anything more until you’re pushed to the brink and finally snap!

 **V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make): Shin’s volume can be pretty loud especially if the sex is good. He’s quite vocal so expect a lot of dirty talk, moans, and grunts. Since he likes it rough, whoever is unfortunate enough to be in the room next to his will be subjected to hearing the bed slam and creak against the wall. Does Shin give a shit? Hell no! If someone tries telling him to keep it down, he’ll just laugh it off and give a snarky remark in response. If he’s having a quickie, that’s when Shin will actually be quieter but occasionally a loud moan will slip out from his mouth. Sometimes he just can’t help himself!

 **W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice): Shin has never had a threesome before and would absolutely love to! But he’ll never admit it unless his S/O brings it up first!

 **Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?): As previously established, Shin does indeed have a high libido. On a scale of 1 to 10, it’s a 7.5. Shin loves sex and his desire for his S/O will never falter or fade no matter how long they’re together!

 **Z = ZZZ** (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards): Shin can be pretty lethargic after a long marathon of sex but he tries to stay awake as long as he can so he can make sure your needs are being tended to. The longest he’s managed to stay awake after sex is 10 minutes which is pretty impressive.


	4. Shin General SFW/NSFW Headcanons

**Anon asked: Ma’am MA’AM those yasu headcanons slayed me. I was 🥺🥺 in awe afterwards. Thank you for writing them!!!! By any chance would you be willing to write some for Shin too? 👁 sfw + nsfw, if you’re comfortable with it ahajsjdjddjd**

****

**~~SFW~~**

  1. Shin honestly doesn’t have the best track record when it comes to relationships.He’s self-destructive to the point of self-sabotageandhis self-esteem and self-worth have been shot to hell quite frankly.Pursuing a relationship with Shin outright is ill-advised as you are definitely gonna get rejected.
  2. Shin may be young but he’s not stupid. If you have any ulterior motives, keep it moving because Shin won’t go any further than a fuck-buddy relationship with you. He’s already used to women simply using him for his body and you’re not gonna fool him.
  3. Shin doesn’t let people get close to him and he’s quite secretive. You’ll only find out what he wants you to find out. Don’t bother snooping as that’ll only make Shin angry and far less likely to open to you. Mind your own business and don’t be a snitch!
  4. Needless to say **,** getting into a relationship with Shin will definitely be slow-burn. Emphasis on the word slow. If you want Shin to trust and open up to you, you’ll have to prove yourself to him and show that you genuinely care about him. Even then, there are probably still some things that Shin will probably never open up to you about and you’ll just have to accept that.
  5. Once Shin feels like he can truly trust and love you, he’ll shower you with so much affection and it’s so adorable! He has a great need for security so expect a lot of hugs, kisses, and words of affirmation! No Shin doesn’t care who’s watching and if he’s being teased, he’ll pull a Reverse Uno on them to shut them up. 
  6. Shin’s need for security does extend to money which is the main source for how ambitious he is. He’s used to being spoiled so buying gifts for him doesn’t really do much for your relationship. He doesn’t mind when you do things for him and definitely appreciates it but it’s not the way to his heart. That being said, Shin will definitely support you in your own ambitions and if they happen to fall within the music industry, that’s even better! He’ll have your back no matter what!
  7. Shin is very rebellious and does NOT like people telling him what to do or trying to enforce rules on him. He does what he wants when he wants. If you’re the kind of person who prefers being dominate in your relationship, you’ll definitely have a rude awakening with Shin. He can be quite a little shithead at times so you two will definitely have many arguments regardless. Making up can take a while because Shin will definitely hold a grudge against you. At this point, it’s best to just give him space so you can both cool off and try to resolve things.
  8. Shin is quite possessive and wants all or nothing from you. He’ll put 100% effort into your relationship and wants the same from you in return. Shin isn’t worried about anyone taking you away from him but if he is feeling insecure, you’re gonna know about it without a doubt. He doesn’t contemplate and immediately goes in head-first when there’s a problem with you two. If someone is trying to get in between you two or simply be nosy, they’re gonna face Shin’s wrath and it won’t be pretty.
  9. Shin is quite a wild person and loves taking risks as well as trying his luck. Perfect for a daredevil and someone who simply loves to let loose and have a good time! Speaking of which……….



**~~NSFW~~**

  1. There’s a difference between having sex for money and having sex for pleasure which Shin has come to realize. With you, Shin wants nothing but pleasure, passion, and intimacy. Because of this, he’ll actually be a bit reluctant to have sex with you the first time around. He doesn’t want a simple fuck this time around and if it’ll be your first time having sex in general, Shin wants it to be special and unforgettable.
  2. The minute you two start having sex, Shin considers your relationship official but he won’t stop prostituting either. But not because he wants to have his cake and eat it too. Shin only does it for survival and the money. If BLAST has hit it big by the time you two get together, then Shin will stop hooking without a second thought. The only person he wants on his dick is you and you alone! If you happen to be rich and successful, that will also make Shin stop hooking. 
  3. Despite his young age, Shin is vastly experienced and definitely has a high sex drive. He’s like the damn Energizer bunny! But if your sex drive is lower than his (which it most likely will be), then Shin will accommodate you and won’t push you to have more sex than you can handle.
  4. Shin’s very open-minded so don’t be afraid to tell him what you like and don’t like. Talking about sex is like second nature to him and he has no shame. If you have any insecurities about your body or your performance, don’t be afraid to tell Shin about them. He’ll definitely make you feel better ;)
  5. Shin’s utmost favorite kink is praise, both giving and receiving. Calling him a good boy will absolutely drive him insane and he also likes being called baby boy as well. Yes Shin has a Mommy/Mistress kink and yes he’s a sub. He may not like being dominated outside the bedroom but he definitely loves being dominated inside of it! Don’t be afraid to be rough with Shin either! He can handle it ;) When giving praise, Shin is absolutely filthy and quite detailed. You will definitely be blushing and at a loss for words once he starts talking!
  6. Shin’s favorite positions include [this](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsexpositions.club%2Fpositions%2F435.html&t=YjhlMDkzODFhYmIxYmQ1NTBhNTNhMGEwNmZiNjEzOTkwZWU5YmUwMSw4QW9jZ0ZRdA%3D%3D&b=t%3ARnCubQChPkE2Vdli6cAqLg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fblackstonesandtrapnest.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F628131183076786176%2Fmaam-maam-those-yasu-headcanons-slayed-me-i-was&m=1&ts=1611555612), [this](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsexpositions.club%2Fpositions%2F465.html&t=ZmQxNGRmZTc3NDA2NWI4NmIyY2Q0ZjE3ZGMzYWU1MTJlNDVkZGY5NCw4QW9jZ0ZRdA%3D%3D&b=t%3ARnCubQChPkE2Vdli6cAqLg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fblackstonesandtrapnest.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F628131183076786176%2Fmaam-maam-those-yasu-headcanons-slayed-me-i-was&m=1&ts=1611555612), [this](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsexpositions.club%2Fpositions%2F185.html&t=NmNiYjJiYjk5ZDM4N2VkZDJjZDkwMjNlNWRmNTA3YzAxM2MxNDc3Nyw4QW9jZ0ZRdA%3D%3D&b=t%3ARnCubQChPkE2Vdli6cAqLg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fblackstonesandtrapnest.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F628131183076786176%2Fmaam-maam-those-yasu-headcanons-slayed-me-i-was&m=1&ts=1611555612), and [this](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsexpositions.club%2Fpositions%2F182.html&t=YTBiOWUwYzJjNDA3ZTllNzJhZWM1NzgzN2FhNDYwMjBiNjQ3MDdhOSw4QW9jZ0ZRdA%3D%3D&b=t%3ARnCubQChPkE2Vdli6cAqLg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fblackstonesandtrapnest.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F628131183076786176%2Fmaam-maam-those-yasu-headcanons-slayed-me-i-was&m=1&ts=1611555612). He prefers rough and passionate fucking but if you want romantic love-making, he’ll give you that too! Shin will definitely fuck you in the studio and not give a single damn about it! Good thing the place is soundproof (it was his idea)! He will also fuck you backstage before and after a show! In fact, Shin isn’t afraid to have sex with you in risky places at all! Quickies are definitely his specialty and the risk of getting caught and/or being overheard is too good to pass up for Shin! You can also expect some sexting to happen as well!
  7. It’s rare for Shin to be the dom but when he is, boy are you in for some fun! He likes to be called Master and he is one of the biggest teases ever! Shin definitely has many items and toys that he uses in bed with you and having a safeword with him is paramount since he can get pretty rough and sadistic and he doesn’t want to make you uncomfortable in any way.
  8. A big no-no with Shin is verbal humiliation and degradation. He already has low self-esteem and self-worth as it is and he doesn’t need you adding to it with that kind of stuff. As for physical humiliation, Shin is more accepting of it but still has his limits. He also won’t use it on you as he doesn’t wanna be a hypocrite. But if you insist, prepare to walk funny for about a week!
  9. Shin’s aftercare isn’t really the best since he’s usually the one receiving it so you’ll be the one doing the work. He definitely will have a cigarette after sex and loves to take a bubble bath with you while exchanging pillow talk and cuddling. This is when Shin will be at his most vulnerable so cherish it as much as possible because he’ll most likely tell you things that he hasn’t told a single soul. Please don’t abuse this or take it for granted! 




	5. Yasu General SFW/NSFW Headcanons

**Anon asked: hello! I’m so happy to see a nana blog!! Do you wanna perhaps have any headcanons for yasu in a relationship? I’m rewatching the show and my thirst for him is unexpected but real 🥵 sfw and nsfw would be lovely~**

**~~SFW~~**

  * Because of how he looks, Yasu has a bit of a hard time when it comes to women. He often finds himself being the chaser since the ladies are often intimidated by him and think he’s menacing. If a woman ever does approach him first, Yasu will literally not know what to do!
  * Yasu usually remains single because of how hard he works taking care of other people and he doesn’t mind at all. But Yasu has had his fair share of relationships and he definitely wishes to settle down one day with a wife and kids. Getting and maintaining Yasu’s attention isn’t too difficult and once you have it, you remain there like a nasty infection.
  * His family and friends have to meet and approve of you before you and Yasu become official. They’re very protective of him and don’t want him to get tangled up with some two-timing whore. It’s mostly Nana and Ren who have the final say since they’re the most significant people in his life aside from his adoptive parents of course. It goes without saying that if you wanna be in Yasu’s life, you have to get along with his friends and family. It’s not up for debate.
  * Yasu is very easy to talk to and likes deep conversations so don’t be afraid to talk to him about anything you want. To him, one of the most intimate things to do with his partner is to simply have a nice conversation while cuddling. Yasu doesn’t care what it’s about or how weird it is. As long as you’re talking, he’s as happy as a pig in slop!
  * Conversely, if you prefer silence or if you’re more introverted, Yasu will settle for cuddling with you while silent or talking less. Sometimes it’s nice to simply enjoy each other’s presence and take in the moment. Yasu just likes being around his S/O and prefers to have private time with them but make no mistake, there will be date nights aplenty in your relationship!
  * Although Yasu is a very busy man, he’ll always make time for you and is very reliable. If you ever need him for anything no matter how big or small, he’s there no matter what. If you’re the more independent type and prefer taking care of things yourself, then Yasu will respect that but he’ll still have your back regardless. Just from a behind-the-scenes perspective.
  * Yasu is quite serious as we all know but he does appreciate a good laugh every now and then. He has a healthy sense of humor and may or may not pull a prank or two on you so watch your back. Yes BLAST will definitely be his accomplices too. If you prank him back, Yasu will be laughing for days and it’ll be a great memory to look back on for him.
  * Yasu is pretty secretive and doesn’t really talk about anything that happened in his life before he met you. It’s not that he has anything to hide. He just doesn’t see why it matters. He kinda operates on a “need-to-know” basis and values privacy highly. He respects your privacy and wants the same in return. This can lead to many misunderstandings and arguments but they’re resolved quickly because of how mature and understanding Yasu is. If you want Yasu to open up, just ask!
  * Yasu isn’t one for taking risks and likes to play it safe and careful. Responsibility is a huge thing for him. This can make him seem kinda boring to people who are more lively and extroverted. Yasu does indeed have a wild side but prefers to release it in private which leads us to……..



**~~NSFW~~**

  * When you and Yasu start sleeping together, he takes the slow, gentle, lovemaking route. He considers it the ultimate form of trust and therefore he wants to make sure you’re absolutely comfortable and feeling nothing but pleasure. Yasu doesn’t sleep with just anyone so if he’s having sex with you, consider it a privilege because he definitely values and trusts you more than he does most people.
  * One might assume that Yasu is vanilla in bed with the way he carries himself but he’s far from it. Deep down inside, he’s definitely a freak. But it takes a bit of coaxing to bring it out of him because Yasu doesn’t want to frighten you or make you uncomfortable. But once you convince him that it’s ok, oh boy are you in for some fun!
  * Yasu is definitely a dom and has a secret Daddy kink. He’s kind but firm with his Baby Girl and he always makes sure you’re left fully satisfied. Yasu loves to both give and receive praise so expect a lot of that! His voice alone will make you melt and he has a certain tone that he uses for damn near every occasion!
  * Yasu prefers to keep everything in the bedroom because it allows for maximum privacy. You’ll have to make the first move if you wanna do something risky. Yasu actually has some secret fantasies believe it or not! One of them is sucking him off while he’s working on his laptop or on the phone with someone. If you do this, Yasu will be flustered and will definitely return the favor.
  * While Yasu will definitely NOT have sex with you in the studio, he’s not against having sex with you in the dressing room or backstage after a concert! When that happens, expect the sex to be much rougher and faster. If you’re not having sex in the bedroom, you’ll be having a quickie. Sorry!
  * Having a safe word with Yasu is paramount because when he gets rough, he can get pretty brutal and ruthless. The last thing he wants to do is hurt you and respects your body and wishes to the highest degree. Yasu’s favorite positions include [this](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsexpositions.club%2Fpositions%2F451.html&t=ZjNhYzM1YWQ0NGFmN2Y0MTk4M2M1MzI1MDc5MDBhNDE0NTNmNWI1NCxlTGttZDZGTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ARnCubQChPkE2Vdli6cAqLg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fblackstonesandtrapnest.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F627276041176645632%2Fhello-im-so-happy-to-see-a-nana-blog-do-you&m=1&ts=1611556294), [this](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsexpositions.club%2Fpositions%2F86.html&t=NWNjYTExNTlmOWFhODEwNzMyZWMxN2FlZGUxZjUyODM4MDUwZGQwYyxlTGttZDZGTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ARnCubQChPkE2Vdli6cAqLg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fblackstonesandtrapnest.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F627276041176645632%2Fhello-im-so-happy-to-see-a-nana-blog-do-you&m=1&ts=1611556294), [this](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsexpositions.club%2Fpositions%2F12.html&t=MTQ1YmZlZjEyNzI3ZmM4ZWMwODI5YjY1ZDFmMTJjZDRkOTZmNmI2MSxlTGttZDZGTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ARnCubQChPkE2Vdli6cAqLg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fblackstonesandtrapnest.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F627276041176645632%2Fhello-im-so-happy-to-see-a-nana-blog-do-you&m=1&ts=1611556294), and [this](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsexpositions.club%2Fpositions%2F414.html&t=OTVhYWY2NDRiMjM1YTRlNDI2ZmY0Y2JiMmI5ZWM1MDc3ZmIyZDhlNSxlTGttZDZGTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ARnCubQChPkE2Vdli6cAqLg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fblackstonesandtrapnest.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F627276041176645632%2Fhello-im-so-happy-to-see-a-nana-blog-do-you&m=1&ts=1611556294). He also loves spanking, bondage, sensation play, and body worship. You’ll never have a complaint in the bedroom with Yasu!
  * The best way to ensure that Yasu will be riled up is to tease and mess with him in public. Flash him discreetly, send him naughty pics and videos while he’s out and about, give him a handjob while he’s having drinks with his bandmates while you’re at it! When you two get home afterwards, Yasu will definitely be punishing you and when he’s done with you, you won’t be able to walk properly or sit for a week!
  * Yasu’s aftercare is amazing and will have you purring like a kitten. He’ll sing your praises, gently massage and tend to any sore areas, and make sure you’re feeling comfortable. But that won’t stop from leaving a mark or two on you that’s visible. If anyone asks, Yasu doesn’t know what they’re talking about and keeps his mouth shut. He doesn’t kiss and tell!
  * It’s rare that Yasu is the sub in bed but if he’s feeling particularly exhausted, he’ll let you take the reigns and pamper him for a change. Yasu will definitely appreciate it and love you even more for it! Sometimes he needs to be reminded that it’s ok for others to give to him too! Treat each other well and your relationship will be one for the record books!




	6. Birthday Relaxation (Nobu x Female Reader One-Shot)

**fionauna asked: Hi lovely! I believe you follow my QPR Nana fanfic tender rain? Could I please request some Nobu x Reader fluff? Have a lovely day!**

Here's this user's [Tumblr blog](https://fionauna.tumblr.com/) and you can also see her on Quotev [here!](https://www.quotev.com/avalon01k)

~~Birthday Relaxation~~

Working 12 hour night shifts in a factory was quite exhausting and taking its toll on Y/N. But just because she was the girlfriend of a rockstar didn’t mean that she was a gold digger. While she definitely appreciated her boyfriend Nobu’s offer to help her pay for college and most other basic necessities since BLAST’s debut turned out be a raging success, Y/N preferred to pay her own way hence why she was currently working in a factory. Luckily her schedule was planned around her studies and her parents still sent her money every month as long as she kept her grades up so everything was pretty excellent on her end.

Right now, Y/N was currently asleep in Nobu’s apartment wearing some rather….interesting [pajamas](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2F736x%2F48%2Fed%2F3a%2F48ed3aa0b47d691431078507e8c49816.jpg&t=ZjM0ZWU1MmJkOTAxZGM2ZjBiODU0OWZkOGMwZGEyNDU4MmFhNDI3Nixha09maEdzOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ARnCubQChPkE2Vdli6cAqLg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fblackstonesandtrapnest.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620873099412406273%2Fhi-lovely-i-believe-you-follow-my-qpr-nana-fanfic&m=1&ts=1611556612) that she had decided to buy when she got paid last week. Y/N had the weekend off and it wasn’t just any weekend. It was her 25th birthday and to celebrate, she had decided to spend the weekend at Nobu’s place like they planned. However said boyfriend wasn’t present at the moment since he had attended a party with BLAST last night after another big concert which Y/N couldn’t attend due to being at work but she definitely got some pics and texts from everyone alongside birthday wishes which made her shift a lot less boring and more eventful!

Y/N felt the bed shift and warm arms wrapping around her which made her coo and smile. “Hung over I assume?” She giggled at the look on Nobu’s face as she spoke. “No Y/N I’m not hung over. Well at least not anymore. Did you come straight here after you got off from work? Now I feel like crap for not being here.”

“It’s ok Nobu. You’re here now and that’s what matters. We have an entire weekend to spend together remember?”

“Happy birthday Y/N. I’m gonna make this the best birthday you’ve ever had! Starting with your present! A gift from BLAST to you!” Nobu also had secretly planned to take her to dinner at a fancy restaurant where the others would be waiting for them but it was obviously a surprise.

Nobu picked up a rather long box that he had hidden underneath his bed and gave it to Y/N. “We all pitched in for this but it was mostly my idea so feel free to thank only me!”

“Shut up you dork! I’m thanking all four of you when we go out for dinner later on!”

Y/N opened up the box and gasped at what she saw. The box contained a gorgeous black leather jacket and pants complete with skull earrings and a matching necklace. “What in the world Nobu?! It’s beautiful!”

“Look and see what’s on the back of the jacket.”

Picking up the jacket and turning it around, Y/N saw that it had her name on the back of it along with her birthday. With tears leaking from her eyes at this point, she launched herself at Nobu and hugged him tightly, peppering his face with kisses. “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome Y/N! I love you too!” Nobu laughed as he returned the hug and kisses with just as much enthusiasm and love. Eventually breaking apart from her boyfriend, Y/N hopped out of the bed with her gift in hand and Nobu sputtered when he saw her pajamas.

“Wait a minute! When did you start wearing stuff like that?! Not that I’m complaining of course!”

“You’re just now noticing my pajamas Nobu? I bought these last week when I got paid. I assume you like them? Good cause I got even more of these!”

Taking off her pajamas, Y/N slipped on her new outfit (not caring that she didn’t have a shirt or bra on) and twirled around, showing how well it fit her body. Striking a sexy pose, Y/N gave Nobu a sultry wink. The poor boy looked like he had seen a ghost and was as red as a beet. His reaction was nothing short of priceless.

“Put a shirt on Y/N!”

“Nope! I wanna make you suffer some more! Do you like what you see?”

“Yes now cut it out! If you keep that up, then your birthday will be ruined!”

“Ruined how? Nobuo what are you hiding?”

“I’m not telling you! Put on a shirt so we can go! You’re not spending your birthday all cooped up in here!”

Not feeling like interrogating her boyfriend, Y/N put on a black crop top that clung to her body and zipped up her jacket before putting on her boots. Nobu snuck up behind her and wrapped a blindfold around her head which made her jump and tense up. “Sorry Y/N but I gotta do this. Can’t spoil your surprise now can I? Just trust me. You’ll love it.”

This was gonna be one hell of a birthday.


	7. Characters In Quarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to write this since I had to go under quarantine back in January due to coming in close contact with a co-worker who tested positive for COVID. I returned to work on January 25th and I’m doing just fine! If you wish for me to do this with one of the fandoms on my list, then feel free to request it!

**~~Nana Osaki~~**

****

  * Does NOT handle quarantine well at first. Being unable to sing makes her jittery and cranky! Will literally rant and rave to anyone who listens and she’ll do that for hours!
  * But once she gets all of the frustration out of her system, Nana will come up with ways to make the best of the lockdown. Surprise, surprise, they’re mostly music based!
  * Will use this opportunity to come up with new material and has video calls every night with the band to discuss it. They’re not gonna sit around and be lazy when they could be getting creative as far as she’s concerned!
  * If she’s with her S/O or Ren during the quarantine, then it’ll make things much better for Nana since she’ll have someone always around to talk to and just share company with! Cuddles! Lots of cuddles! Just don’t tell anyone though.
  * If Nana is alone during lockdown, then her anxiety will definitely spike and she’ll have panic attacks more often. When that happens, she’ll usually call or text someone while using the paper bag method to keep herself calm. 



**~~Nana Komatsu~~**

****

  * Is pretty bummed about the lockdown but doesn’t want to complain and prefers to make the best of it instead. Will definitely be talking Nana down and off the ledge when she gets too annoyed.
  * Decides to make BLAST and Trapnest masks to sell online which become extremely popular much to her delight. Yes the bands approve and yes Hachi is making masks for them!
  * Is the most likely to gain weight during lockdown. Will look up recipes online and try them out which is the cause of said weight gain. Hachi loves food after all!
  * You can definitely expect to see Hachi on social media a lot and it’ll be her main way of keeping in contact with her friends and family. Livestreaming and making cooking videos will definitely keep Hachi occupied alongside her mask business!
  * If Hachi is with her S/O, she’ll definitely be doing many things with them and trying to make them a part of her videos which will be very cute and adorable! Awwwww! 



**~~Nobu Terashima~~**

  * Takes the lockdown quite well. He’s pretty introverted so being alone and isolated for a while doesn’t affect him as much as others. 
  * Uses the free time to write songs and new material just like Nana and they call every day with new pieces and ideas.
  * Spends a lot of time on social media and donates to a lot of humanitarian causes, persuading fans of BLAST to do the same which always succeeds.
  * Will gladly fight anyone who thinks the pandemic is a hoax, is an anti-masker, or just don’t wanna obey guidelines. You’re not gonna get other people sick on Nobu’s watch!
  * Likes to livestream and play music for his fans whether it be covers or original material. Hachi is one of his mods and his biggest supporter. 



**~~Shinichi Okazaki~~**

****

  * The lockdown affects his living as a gigolo (if he still does it by then) so you’re damn right Shin doesn’t like it! He hates being restricted and you can expect long-winded debates between him and Nobu on how the pandemic should be handled.
  * If Shin has an S/O and is with them during lockdown, they can expect a lot of sex and overall intimacy! No one is surprised if Shin ends up getting said S/O pregnant. If he’s gonna be cooped up in the house for a while, then he could at least get some action out of it!
  * Is lazy AF during lockdown and isn’t interested in music or social media. In fact, don’t expect to hear from Shin during quarantine at all. Everyone has to initiate contact with him first and yes it pisses them off.
  * The only way to get Shin to do something productive is if his S/O threatens to cut him off sexually and goes through with it. He’ll do anything to get some WAP! Speaking of which, expect to see Shin dancing to music and expect to hear it playing a lot.
  * The only social media posts Shin will be making is photos of him and his S/O as well as getting on Nobu’s nerves. Shin gets tons of followers because of his looks but his heart is for his S/O only and he proudly displays that! 



**~~Yasu Takagi~~**

****

  * Anticipated the lockdown and went shopping beforehand. He’s always prepared.
  * With an S/O, Yasu will use this opportunity to get closer to them and have deep conversations that can last for hours. Also lots of cuddles and affection! Yasu’s S/O will definitely be spoiled!
  * Yasu will be working from home so expect to see him on his laptop a lot. He will be doing video calls frequently with BLAST and upper management at Gaia as well as his law firm if he’s still a lawyer.
  * Likes to binge-watch YouTube videos and browse on Reddit. He likes to interact with his favorite YouTubers and give advice on Reddit like the kind person he is. Yasu will also donate to humanitarian causes like Nobu does.
  * Acts as the peacemaker during arguments between Nobu and Shin. Will also calm Nana down if her anxiety flares up. Got any problems? Call Yasu! He’s always available! 



**~~Ren Honjo~~**

****

  * Gives no shits about the lockdown and is zen AF. He has to stay inside for a while? Ok!
  * Is mostly gonna spend the days in bed with his S/O (if they’re with him) and just wants to be close to them. Sleeping is Ren’s best friend!
  * If Ren is still using drugs, then he’s gonna be unbearable to be around since this means he’ll have to go through withdrawal and will have no way to get the drugs.
  * Will be unreachable during lockdown if he’s with his S/O. They come first as far as he’s concerned and he wants to make up for lost time with them as much as possible.
  * Will play music just to brush up on his guitar skills. May join Nobu on one of his livestreams every now and then and play with him as well as chat with fans.



**~~Reira Serizawa~~**

****

  * Has the same reaction as Nana when it comes to the lockdown and has bitching sessions with her about it too. Everyone is annoyed (except Shin) and if anyone tries to interrupt, they get bombarded by Reira and Nana to the point of not being able to get a word in.
  * Is bored AF and literally doesn’t know what to do with her time. Calls everyone and annoys the hell out of them to the point where they block her number. Reira just wants some company! 🙁
  * Spends the most time on social media out of everyone and mostly sings songs for her fans. Yes she takes requests and yes she gets a lot of them. Joins Nobu on his livestream whenever Ren is present and provides the vocals for their music. It instantly goes viral as one would expect.
  * If Reira has an S/O, they can definitely expect her to be clingy and trying to always have their attention. If they’re working from home and have to do video chats, Reira will definitely be in the background and will bring you things if you ask. She may or may not be appropriately dressed.
  * Loves to listen to other musicians on Spotify and will shout them out and uplift them. If anyone sings a cover of one of Trapnest’s songs, Reira will cry with joy and happiness! 



**~~Takumi Ichinose~~**

****

  * Takes the lockdown in stride surprisingly enough. He doesn’t want to risk getting sick nor does he want his bandmates getting sick.
  * Decides to relax more instead of working which shocks most people. If Takumi has an S/O, he’ll want them to stay with him but if they can’t, he’ll settle for calls and texts. 
  * Sex, sex, and more sex! His S/O will definitely be worn out unless they have a high sex drive and if they get pregnant, Takumi will be happy and expects it to happen unless you use birth control.
  * Likes to try new challenges and will have a YouTube channel dedicated to that. Such content includes eating a Carolina Reaper pepper, drinking very strong cocktails, and gaming-related challenges. Yes Takumi is a gamer and his rage is legendary.
  * Does weekly video calls with the band to make sure they’re taking care of themselves and staying safe. No one’s getting sick on his watch! 



**~~Naoki Fujieda~~**

****

  * Hates the restrictions and whines about being stuck in the house all day, everyday. He wants to have fun damn it!
  * Will do anything and everything to keep himself busy and if he has an S/O with him, they’ll be dragged into it too! Naoki doesn’t want you to be bored!
  * Will do challenges with Takumi and plays video games a lot whether it’s by himself, with his S/O, or with Takumi. His livestreams are a riot and there’s plenty of laughter to be had, especially if Takumi is present.
  * Likes to upload skits and rants that become quite popular due to how funny and true they are. Also gives advice to people which actually works and makes their lives better.
  * Always makes sure his appearance is on point and likes to promotes fashion brands, ideas, and trends. Naoki loves beautiful things so expect to see a lot of pics of just that! 



**~~Junko and Kyosuke~~**

  * Kyosuke takes the lockdown in stride while Junko panics. Junko ends up furloughed (she’s a salesperson) so she worries about finances.
  * Kyosuke comes up the idea of doing art commissions for money and it becomes a huge success. Junko decides to join in and also makes and sells masks with Hachi.
  * Their sex life becomes much more active during lockdown and it’s quite noticeable with how relaxed Junko is. Teasing them about this will just make Junko act like a tsundere and Kyosuke act smug.
  * They network with other artists worldwide and become quite involved, especially in the black community.
  * Kyosuke watches various livestreams while Junko sticks to services like Netflix and Hulu. Kyosuke is a mod for Hachi’s livestreams and Junko catches up on her favorite shows while live-tweeting with fellow fans of said shows and having discussions. 




End file.
